geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubstep
Clubstep is the fourteenth level of Geometry Dash and is the first level to be rated "Demon" as of Update 2.0. It is unlocked by collecting 10 secret coins (20 prior to Update 2.0). Description Clubstep has lots of extremely hard sections on the level. It introduces invisible mode blocks and spikes where it fades away when getting near to them. It has 6 cube and ship segments, two UFO segments and one ball segment. Secret Coins *The first secret coin can be found at one of the first antigravity sections which is located at 9% and is clearly visible. There will be a series of three jump rings, and you must hit the second one at the correct time to slide through the wall opening containing the coin. This is considered to be easier than going the normal route. *The second coin can be found near the beginning of the second mini UFO part at 72%. Immediately after switching into mini UFO, quickly tap many times to jump up into a hidden passage above the one you would normally take. Dodge 5 small invisible spikes to get the coin, and then drop back to the original route. *The third secret coin can be found at the end of the level at 96%. When you reach the last set of toothed monsters while in ship mode, the first monster will have no bottom, making it possible to fly inside. By slipping through this opening and flying carefully and straight under 4 tiny spinning blades, you will receive the final coin. Walkthrough Trivia *This level takes 1:27 and requires a minimum of 96 jumps to complete. *Although the level is named Clubstep in the menu, the name of the soundtrack as shown in Newgrounds is Club Step (with a space in the middle and a capital 'S'). *Even though Update 1.6 included the first official demon level (Clubstep), this was not the first appearance of the 'Demon' difficulty as it was formally introduced in Update 1.3 as a difficulty given to some custom levels by RobTop. Then in Update 1.5 , the ability to rate a custom level 'Demon'. Errors Decorational Errors *At the first cube segment at 19%, a gap at the bottom of the screen can be seen between ground decorations. *At the third cube segment at 60%, a large unfilled area can be seen in the bottom right-hand corner of the level. **A large unfilled area can also be seen at 64% in the top right-hand corner as you enter the ship portal. Structural Errors *At the very beginning of the level, if you continuously jump, you will end up jumping over the set of spikes and the yellow jump pad onto the edge of the following block, even though there is a spike on it. By jumping again you can hit the next jump ring and continue the level normally. *At the first cube segment at 3%, you can actually skip the fourth blue gravity ring by hitting the third late. However, you must hit the following yellow jump ring, which will result in a crash, as seen here. *At the first cube segment at 9%, by jumping late inside the secret coin route, it is possible to skip the yellow jump ring and continue as normal by hitting the next blue gravity ring. **By avoiding the blue gravity ring, you may fall out of the world, as seen here. *At the first cube segment at 17%, you can jump late on one of the blocks and skip the one below it, making you land on another right before the next gravity portal. *At the first cube segment at 24%, if you jump right before the first ship portal instead of hitting the gravity pad, you will be upside-down for the first part of the ship segment. *At the second cube segment at 34%, it is possible to crash on one of the five blue gravity pads. *At the second cube segment at 36%, by hitting the fourth blue gravity ring late, you may skip the size portal, as seen here. However, you will crash at 43% at the beginning of the ball segment. *At the second cube segment at 37%, if you jump onto the next platform early and jump again, you may skip the purple jump pad and continue the level normally. **A similar exploit can be completed at 39%, where if you jump before the blue gravity pad you can hit the next blue gravity ring and continue the level normally. *At the second cube segment at 38%, by hitting the third blue gravity ring late and skipping the fourth you may fall out of the world, as seen here. *At the second cube segment at 39%, there are 2 yellow jump rings, where the player is supposed to miss the first one and hit the second. However, by hitting the previous gravity ring and yellow jump pads late, it is possible to skip both these rings entirely and land on the next platform, having you continue the level as normal. *At the ball segment at 48%, you may switch gravity onto the edges of the spiked diagonal walls and continue safely. **A similar exploit can be completed at the fifth ship segment at 87%. *At the ball segment at 51%, if you jump once you hit the UFO portal, you may have avoided the gravity portal and remain in anti-gravity. If you continue through the following UFO and ship segments, you will eventually crash at the spikes at 58% above the cube portal. You may even fall out of the world by aiming for the bottom of the cube portal. *At the third cube segment at 64%, as you hit a yellow jump ring, you can skip the blue gravity ring and blue gravity pad and continue the level normally. *At the fifth cube segment at 91%, if you jump before the purple jump pad and hit the next yellow jump ring, you may avoid the purple jump pad and continue the level normally. *At the fifth cube segment at 92%, if you hit the fourth blue ring late you can skip the pink ring after it. Gameplay Errors *At the very beginning of the second cube segment, when played in Practice Mode, a checkpoint may rarely spawn in the middle of the first and third gravity jump pads (as seen here) If the player respawns at the checkpoint, he/she may fall out of the world. Gallery ClubstepMenu.png|Level selection CS-C1.png|First secret coin CS-C2.png|Second secret coin CS-C3.png|Third secret coin UFO02.png|UFO unlocked after practice completion Cube48.png|Icon unlocked after completion on the Steam version UFO14.png|UFO unlocked after completion with all secret coins Category:Levels